Right Down the line
by hayj
Summary: "What did happen? You and Jason just never showed up and we had no choice but to leave. It almost killed them." She sucked in a shaky breath, swallowing loudly. "Jason. He was activated at some point after we split up. I had to shoot him. She never made it to the rendezvous point, never saw the look Miles and Bass shared when they realized they were going to have to leave her.
1. Chapter 1

**Right Down the Line**

Charlie staggered out of the building covered in blood, her body buffeted by the screaming crowd, carrying her across the square.

She never made it to the rendezvous point, never saw the look Miles and Bass shared when they realized they were going to have to leave her behind.

She disappeared into the bright Texas sun like a shimmer on the horizon.

**Eighteen months later**

Connor and Bass were on their way to New Vegas. They had orders to meet with a Rebel spy who was feeding the Brass in Texas information about the Patriot troops in the area. Something big was up and Blanchard wanted to find out if it was legit or a set up.

Bass was quite most of the way, his thoughts on the last time he was here and the lost girl his family had mourned. Miles had been a fucking wreck by the time they had made it back to their camp, Bass almost as bad and it had fallen on him to tell Gene and Rachel what they knew.

He would have killed Rachel that day if he didn't know the grief a parent could have for a child, Miles finally stepping in to take the brunt of her anger and grief. They had been hollow shells of themselves since that day, Connor and Gene doing their best to keep the three up and going.

Bass and Miles had both lost themselves in their former identities for a while until one day, they looked at the slaughter around them and something changed. They gathered an arm full of liquor bottles and barricaded themselves in a house for two days straight. When they emerged bruised, bloody and beaten, smelling like a back-alley bar, they were smiling and joking like old times.

Now here he was, swimming in the memories of those first trips with her. Fuck Blanchard for insisting that he be the one to come on this trip.

Since the deaths of Duncan, Gould and the Patriot infiltration, the transient city had become permanent, putting down stakes on the shores of Lake Mead. Two weeks there and two weeks back if they were lucky.

Finding a place to stable the horses is simple enough. They figure it's a fifty-fifty chance the Patriots have heard about his resurrection, so he's decided to own the place as Jimmy King. Splitting up with Connor for the time being, they'll hook back up before meeting their contact.

Entering one of the many tented bars, Bass grabs some dinner and a bottle, settling at a table as some as his former acquaintances catch wind of his arrival and seek him out. Although no one comes out and says anything directly, the patriots are definitely in control of the town. For their good behavior, the citizens are mostly left alone and have a steady influx of supplies.

That was the million dollar question though. No one seemed to know where these supplies were coming from. He was hoping their contact would be able to tell them something to make this trip worthwhile.

He's facing the door, talking to one of the girls he knew from back in the day, when Connor appears.

With a tilt of his head, he steps back outside.

Bass excuses himself, leaving enough money behind for their drinks, before exiting the tent only to be manhandled by his son. "What the hell, Connor?" He hisses as his son steers him along by his upper arm.

"Oh, you're gonna wanna see this Old Man, I guarantee it." Connor says with a smirk as they approach a large tent on the outskirts of the settlement. The place was hopping. It was busier than a good night in the fight tents when he was the main headline.

Connor whispers something in the attendant's ear and she waves them through with a tittering laugh that rakes across Bass' nerves.

As they enter the tent and make their way through the crowd, Bass gives a bark of laughter. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope, but that's not the best part," Connor replies with a smile tugging him around the wooden floor.

They mill through the crowd making their way to the other side of the ring, finding seats about half-way up the crudely put together stands.

Bass had seen a lot of things post blackout but this took the cake. Sitting in front of him, in the middle of this circus sized tent, was a godsdamn roller derby rink. He shakes his head in amazement turning to Connor, "A fucking Roller Derby."

His son grins, "I stumbled across it earlier when I was following a few ladies in this direction. Turns out they belonged to one of the teams.

"What kind of corny names are they going by?"

"Well, there's the incredibly original, 'Patriots,' who'll be wearing various parts of the Grand ol' Flag, and my personal favorites, 'The Warriors'. Those ladies look like they could eat Tom Neville up and spit his bones out."

Bass chuckles at the wild-eyed, man-eating wonder in his kids' eye. "Well as amusing as this all is, please tell me we're not here to watch a match."

Connor shrugs. "Wait till the teams are introduced and then you tell me."

Sighing, Bass sits back, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for the match to start. He keeps his eyes open for anything unusual as girls start arriving on the floor using benches next to it to lace up their skates before taking a few test laps. Bass decides that he's watching "The Warriors," as they're dressed in "Mad Max" type of garb, and he can see the appeal to his son.

"The Warriors" step aside, gathering in a huddle as the announcer for the night walks to the middle of the ring, introducing the crowd's favorite girls, "The Good Time Charlie's, featuring who else, but Charlie!" Bass watches as girls dressed in various outfits of red, white and blue come through a nearby curtained off section and hit the floor rolling. He rises to his feet as he sees the woman who comes out a half-pace behind the others, sending the crowd into a frenzy as she takes to the floor backwards, yelling and shouting to the crowd, waving and blowing kisses.

"You might want to sit down before you pass out," Connor half-shouts in his ear causing Bass to turn towards him with a deadly look.

"A little warning would have been nice." He shouts back.

His son shrugs, "Would you have believed me?"

Bass knows he's right. Knows he would have insisted on seeing for himself and that his reaction would be the same. His eyes rake over her from the bottom up. Skates lead to torn fishnets, covered by knee pads, which lead to a lot more fishnet that is covered by red and white stripped hot pants that come as high up her waist as they do on her backside. There's a narrow strip of skin between those and the half- tank featuring white stars on a blue background which fits snuggly against her breasts and ribcage. Elbow and wrist guards complete the outfit if you don't take into account her hair which was in two high pig-tails held up with red, white and blue pom-pom ribbons. Her lips match the red she wears.

Bass sits down with the crowd as the bout gets underway, still stunned that she's alive and breathing. He may kill her for what she's put them through, mourning her loss, convinced that she was dead because there was no way in hell if she was alive that she wouldn't have found her way home.

Bass goes from shocked to furious in zero to sixty.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Connor tries to caution as he picks up the changes in his father. "We have no idea what happened back in Austin. Give her a chance to explain."

A collective "Ohhh!" from the audience commands their attention. Whatever's happened has Charlie on the ground a bit more bruised than before she got there. Bass twitches as she appears injured, only to watch her trip up the girl who put her there in the first place. Getting her legs wrapped the other woman, Charlie wails on her with a fist. The crowd is in a near frenzy as two men come out to break up the fight, putting each of them in time out on different benches.

As her team gathers round her, Charlie searches the crowd. Someone's been watching her since she hit the floor, causing the skin between her shoulder blades to itch. It might just be because of the meeting later tonight, but it's put her in a pissy mood.

Bass watches her searching the crowd, ducking behind the man in front of him as her teammates gathered round her, hiding her beautiful, bloody face from his view.

Getting Connor's attention, they leave before she catches them. Bass runs his hands over his face as they walk. "I need to know where she staying."

"Already done."

"Show me."

Connor leads him to a trailer park full of ratty, run down, trailer homes of every kind and style. Hers is towards the back, looking no different from tens of others.

They find a place to watch.

He bites his nails doing everything he can to stay put.

Finally, finally, she appears.

They watch as she enters her trailer, emerging a few minutes later with a different pack than the one she entered with and they follow. They've already decided that Connor would go on to the meeting with their contact if this thing with Charlie takes too long.

Fifteen minutes later, he and Connor are exchanging uneasy looks as she heads straight towards the arranged meeting point. Bass honestly thinks he's going to have an aneurysm. If she is their contact he is going to fucking strangle someone, he just hadn't decided who yet.

Stepping up to the outside bar, Charlie orders a drink. Paying for it, she walks to the back of the patio, half-cast in shadows from the burning torches used for illumination.

Bass sends Connor around the front to meet her, while he circles around the back.

"Charlie," Connor says flipping around a chair to sit in front of her.

Charlie closes her eyes briefly, exhaling sharply, before finishing off her drink. "So you're my contact."

Connor remains silent, only giving her a tilt of his head.

"Fucking Blanchard!" She spits out under her breath. "I told him I could get us out of here without anyone's help. Was it you at the match tonight? You were making my skin itch."

Connor flashes her a grin. "Yeah, I was there. Can't wait to hear that story." Reaching out, he grabs her hand. "I'm glad to see you, Charlie. I don't know what happened to make you leave, but it messed everybody up. My Dad and Miles scared the shit out of me. I learned firsthand how they earned their names."

He watched the pain flare up in her eyes before they darted over to her covered wrist as her lips flattened out. "I'm sorry to hear that. That's the last thing I ever wanted. I was just in a really bad place after what happened."

"What did happen? You and Jason just never showed up and we had no choice but to leave. It almost killed them."

She sucked in a shaky breath, swallowing loudly. "Jason. He was activated at some point after we split up. I had to shoot him.

Bass' eyes flutter close as he listens to her explanation about what happened that day. He knows exactly how she must have felt and as angry as he is at her, his heart goes out to her.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," Bass hears Connor say softly.

She nods her thanks, brushing her cheeks with her hands. "Well, I hope you're here for more than just a history lesson. Let's go back to my place so we can talk."

Connor stands with her, blocking her path as Bass makes his presence known.

She glares at Connor. "Traitor."

"Have the two of you ever heard the phrase 'Don't shoot the messenger?'" he asks

Charlie huffs. "We have a lot of information to go over and not a lot of time to do it in. So can we please go?" she asks looking at Bass.

He nods, keeping pace with her, Connor right behind as they made their way back to her place. Stopping, she hands Bass the key. "You already know where it's at. I need to talk to my neighbor for a minute. I'll meet you there."

Taking the key he keeps walking.

He and Connor enter the trailer, Connor plopping down in a chair with a sigh. "Do the two of you think you could dial down the intensity just a bit?"

Bass ignores him, choosing to sit in a chair at the table, his legs spread as he tries to get his emotions under control.

She arrives a few minutes later, rifling around a cabinet, pulling out a half-full bottle of whiskey and some glasses.

She looks at Bass as she sets a glass down in front of him, filling it. "You look like you could use a drink."

His eyes narrow at the statement. "I thought you were fucking DEAD, Charlotte. We ALL did. So excuse me if I'm not taking this very well."

She ignores his outburst, pouring herself and Connor a shot, before shoving the bottle at Monroe. "Hold this," She orders him as she downs her shot, pushing the glass aside, as she opens her pack pulling out a couple of worn maps spreading them over the table, taking the bottle back to anchor a corner.

"So, what's your big tip that Blanchard is in a tizzy over?" Connor asks getting the ball rolling on this meeting.

"His panties are in a continuous wad," she says angrily turning back to the map taking a breath. "We stumbled across a supply depot last month and while we were there, discovered that they have a working train."

Bass and Connor shared a look. "We already know that. Miles and Gene stole one."

"Go, Grandpa," she smiles before turning serious again. "Does that train stretch all the way to California? Can it bring in thousands of troops to invade Texas at the drop of a hat?"

"They've got clean track?" Bass asks standing to look at the maps.

She reaches out to run her finger over a line on the map. "From the west side of Dening all the way to the border. It'll only be a matter of weeks now before they can travel into the heart of California. The main supply depot is at Yuma which is where the train will be until they're ready to test the west bound lines with check points at Maricopa, Tucson, Benson and Lordsburg to the east."

"Why is that important to know?" Connor asks still studying the map as Bass and Charlie lock eyes.

"Because she's planning on stealing it." Bass replies calmly all the pieces falling into place.

"It takes four days to get to Yuma on horseback. It'll take me at least six with a wagon train. Blanchard has already got people working on his end of the tracks making sure we can get it into the country and is building up manpower on the border to give us as much protection as he can. We'll have this small area here, from the west side of Dening to the border, which we'll have to creep through in case there's a problem with the track."

Bass rakes his hands through his hair as he paces the small kitchen. "What kind of resources do you have on this end?"

"Here in Vegas? My girls. We leave in the morning headed to Yuma for a scheduled Derby. My men left two days ago. They'll access the location and make sure nothing's changed since our last visit."

Bass paces a few more times. "How long?"

"Blanchard expects us in Texas in eight days, which means we're pushing it. If you hadn't shown up tonight, I would have left without you."

"It's risky," Connor says thinking about all she's said.

"It's more than risky, Connor," She says, "There'll be children in the group. I have entire families that I'm responsible for getting on that train and into Texas in one piece."

"Shit," Bass breathes taking in this new element. "Did you feel like you needed another challenge?"

"You're more than welcome to ride out of here on the stick you rode in on," Charlie replies snidely. "I don't need any help and I told Blanchard that but he insisted he had the right man for the job."

She takes a breath, rubbing at her head in frustration. "Look, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"I do," Connor says with a wink and a smile. "Not sure about old, cranky and uptight, here though."

Charlie snorts at his description of his father. "Be here before sunrise, the wagons are already loaded and ready to go out back, we just have to hitch the horses and get everyone loaded up."

"Yes, Ma'am." Connor salutes as he leaves her home, closing the door firmly behind him.

Charlie shakes her head at his antics as she begins to fold up her maps. Connor was five years older than her but some days it felt the other way around. "You're welcome to the couch," she says putting the maps back into her pack, throwing other miscellaneous things into it from around the kitchen.

She leaves the room, returning with a clean blanket and pillow, pointing towards the piece of furniture. "It doesn't look like much, but it's a good sleeper."

Bass grunts in reply, watching her turn the main lamp down and disappear around the corner before returning with couple of cloth bags, sitting them by the front door.

"Goodnight, Bass," she calls out softly walking towards what he can only assume is her bedroom.

Charlie's heart is racing as she stands in the dark undressing before blowing out the lamp and crawling into bed, her mind going a thousand miles a minute, her face still throbbing from where she had gotten into the fist fight tonight. She's laying there, staring at the ceiling, twisting the sheet into knots when she hears his padded footsteps coming down the hall. She keeps still as he walks over to her side of the bed, sinking his knee into the mattress next to her hip. He hovers over her, his fingers gently tracing the curve of her face.

"I thought you were dead," he whispers, a hitch in his breath as both his hands engulf her face.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that, Bass. It was incredibly selfish of me." Reaching up to grasp his hands, she kisses his palms before pulling him closer. "I missed you so much."

He makes a choking sound in the back of his throat as his lips crash into hers. Charlie hangs onto him as he slides into the bed next to her, his hands stroking every inch of skin he can reach. Her grip tightens on him as he nuzzles her neck on the path to her breasts.

His lips wrapping around her skin as his tongue tortures her nipple, has her groaning in pleasure. Moving his attention to the other peak, he shoves his hand roughly between her legs, his knuckles grazing her wetness, telling him all he needs to know as he slides two fingers inside of her.

Charlie gasps, bucking her hips as he roughly fucks her with his fingers, his mouth and teeth teasing and nipping her skin. Reaching for his unfastened pants, she pushes them down releasing his thick cock. Bass groans as she takes him in hand, her thumb running over the tip before tracing the vein down its length.

"God, I missed this," he pants against her neck teasing her jaw with his mouth, "Missed you."

Drawing his lips to hers, she rolls them over straddling his hips. She sighs in pleasure when she sinks down on him, taking a moment just to feel. Opening her eyes, she sees him looking at her with so much love shining in his eyes it hurts. Reaching down to cup his cheek she begins to move, relishing the feel of having him inside her once again. Their fling had been brief, ending with her disappearance that one spring day so long ago.

Once she settles into a rhythm, he releases his hold on her hips, reaching up to feel the weight of her breasts in his hands, the curve of her ass as it rests on his thighs, her thighs clenched tightly against his hips. He can feel them begin to tremble, and reaching out with his thumb, buries it against her nub. When she begins to move her hips in a different rotation, he presses harder, watching as she cums, her head thrown back as she keens in pleasure.

Pulling her towards him, he wraps his arms around her back and taking her shoulders in a firm grip begins to thrust, getting more traction by putting his feet on the bed. Charlie groans, sucking his earlobe into her mouth as she drags her nails along his oblique's. It doesn't take long before he's emptying himself against her skin. Rolling them to their sides, he buries his nose in the curve of her shoulder. Once his breathing has slowed, he gathers her up in his arms covering them with the blanket that's barely holding on to the edge of the bed.

"I'm still so fucking mad at you, Charlotte. Eighteen goddamn months," he sighs heavily.

"You can go back to being mad at me tomorrow," she whispers sleepily. "Just love me tonight."

"Always," he whispers back as they drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As they quietly dress by the light of a low flickering lamp, the bruising on her face in full bloom, she looks at him with a sad smile. "This place has so many memories, but I hope to God I never come back. I didn't plan on staying as long as I did, but things happened and then I went to work for Blanchard and it all spiraled out of control."

He knows that she's trying to explain her actions to him, but he isn't ready to get over his anger just like that.

When she moves towards his side of the bed and reaches out to grab a few things, something catches his attention. His hand shoots out grabbing her wrist, bringing it up to his face to get a better look.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" He hisses out between his teeth.

Charlie yanks her hand away angrily. "The same thing you keep hidden under your bandanna!" she answers poking a finger in his chest, before wrapping it with a piece of buckled leather and stomping from room.

He hears knocking at the front door so hurriedly finishes dressing before walking out to the living room to find Charlie talking to another women, stroking the back of a dark-haired teenager that stands next to her, with a baby propped on her hip. The other woman sees him and stops talking as the girl turns to see what she's looking at.

About the same time Connor pops in gathering the last of Charlie things, grinning broadly at his father before bouncing back down the steps.

"Bass, this is Caroline and Sandra." Charlie introduces.

"Hello," they both greet him but his eyes are glued to Sandra. "Charlie, she looks just like..."

"This is her daughter."

Bass eyes go wide. "Oh, wow."

Charlie snaps to get his attention. "Caroline will be driving the lead wagon."

Bass sizes the woman up, giving her a friendly nod. He really doesn't give the baby any notice as she's handed off to Sandra and they head out the door.

Charlie turns back to him once the children are gone. "You and Connor will bring my horse with you. I'll meet you at the check post on the out skirts of town. It's still safer to travel in numbers so they won't be surprised by the amount of wagons and people we have with us, but I still need to grease a few palms to get us out of here with no questions."

"You be careful," Caroline replies as she hands Charlie a leather pouch, grasping her hand.

Charlie nods, leaning forward to brush a kiss against her cheek.

Bass grabs her arm before she can leave. "I'll see you soon, Bass. I promise." she says softly, rubbing her hand over the one holding her arm.

He nods sharply, letting go to follow Caroline out of the trailer.

* * *

It seems to take forever to get the horses hitched and everyone loaded in the wagons they're assigned to. There are six total, three covered for the travelers, the other three carrying supplies. All of the children are in the first covered wagon with a few adults to help tend to the youngest.

As they roll to a stop near the patriot check post, Bass and Connor pull their bandannas up to cover their faces on the pretense of keeping out the dirt the wagons are kicking up. They sit at a standstill for a few moments before Charlie comes out of a small tent looking a bit more rumpled than she had when she left home that morning.

She smiles sweetly at the guard who emerges with her, cupping his cheek as she whispers into his ear, slipping the leather pouch from earlier into his hand. He squeezes her ass with a giant grin before yelling at the rest of the soldiers to let them through.

Charlie turns from the guard, a look of pure disgust flashing across her face as she takes her horse from Connor. Mounting, she turns back to the soldier, blowing him a kiss as she taps her horse and makes her way to the front . After the last wagon has crossed the check point, Caroline hands her a bottle and Charlie takes a long drink before handing it back with a shudder.

"I may need to bathe in that tonight." Bass hears her say as he comes up even with her.

She looks over at him grimly, "I am so not cut out for this cloak and dagger bullshit."

He isn't sure how to reply not knowing the whole story, so for once in his life, opts for keeping his mouth shut.

She doesn't stay in one spot for long, traveling back and forth between the wagons, checking to make sure everyone is as comfortable as they can be.

They stop for thirty minutes at lunch giving everyone a chance to stretch their legs, attend to their personal business and pass out rations, giving the children double.

When they're ready to start up again, the girl, Sandra, hands the baby from earlier up to Charlie who tosses her slightly in the air, causing her to giggle and when Charlie blows raspberries against her neck she squeals in delight. Turning her around to sit on the saddle in front of her, Charlie tucks a tiny pink hat on her head and takes the umbrella Caroline throws her way.

Bass watches from near the back as she manages to juggle baby, umbrella and reins all at once. A good horse was the key and Charlie's was a rock, not even flinching when the babe gleefully pulled at its mane.

He finishes passing out the hidden weapons to the drivers and the two men in the last wagon, before mounting his own horse. He chooses to stay near the end of their caravan and simply observe.

Connor comes trotting up to Charlie after a bit, eyeing her and the baby in front of her. "You know, Charlie, far be it from me to say anything,"

"Then don't, Junior."

"But that baby looks just like you." He continues on without blinking an eye at her interruption.

"How very astute of you." She replies dryly.

"I'm just curious how Monroe hasn't figured it out yet."

"He hasn't really had a good look at her," Charlie mumbles.

"Uh huh. I seriously doubt that my Dad slept on the couch last night and you expect me to believe that he didn't notice..." he trails off making an hourglass motion with his hands.

Charlie glares. "It was dark and we were both tired. Give him a break."

Holding up his hands in surrender, Connor slows down letting her ride on ahead of him waiting for his dad to catch up.

"That is one cute baby up there. Prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen on a girl besides Charlie. She's gonna be looker with those sandy, blonde curls."

Bass simply rolls his eyes and stays quiet.

As evening falls they park the wagons in a semi-circle, everyone immediately going about their jobs like a well-oiled machine. Bass is impressed at their efficiency as even the older children help with simple tasks. Taking his allotted portion of dinner, Bass parks himself near Charlie, watching as she rotates between feeding herself and the baby that she's been caring for most of the day when Connor's words from earlier came back to haunt him.

"Charlie?"

She looks up from where she's scooping baby food into the child's mouth and with one look at his eyes, she know's he's figured at least half of it out. "Bass," she says slowly, rotating the little girl on her lap towards him. "Whatever talk that you think we need to have is going to have to wait until we get to Texas. Nothing's going to change between now and then and we both need our head in the game."

He stares at the mini-replica of Charlie that sits on her lap, watching him just as intently and silently nods. She's right. Nothing is going to change in the next week that can't be dealt with when they get home. "What's her name?" he manages to ask.

"Her name is Abigail. We all call her Abby, though." She replies lifting the girl up in her arms. "Would you mind holding her for a minute while I take care of all this and get her some clean clothes?"

He nods again. "Yeah, okay. It's been awhile since I've held a baby though."

"Oh, I'm sure you're an old pro at it. From what I hear you only dropped me once." She says flashing him a wicked grin as he mentally swears to kill Miles the next time he sees him.

"I didn't drop you. You slipped and I caught you."

She laughs, handing Abby to him along with a rag and an old-fashioned sippy cup which she immediately grabs for. Bass balances the child as he helps her lift the cup to her mouth, listening as she drinks noisily from it. She plays happily with his hands and the cup until Charlie returns with a small ration of water and a clean change of clothes.

Abby reaches out for her mother and Charlie scoops her up to lay her down on the blanket they're sitting on. He watches as she bathes the child the best she can before changing her diaper and clothes. Charlie settles back, rocking the child as someone strums a guitar across camp and it doesn't take long for Abby to drop off to sleep. Getting to her feet, Charlie takes the child to the covered wagon putting her to bed there instead of having her on the ground.

Returning to Bass she shakes out her blanket. "Feels like old times doesn't it?"

"A little bit." he replies taking her hand, guiding her down to the blanket.

"Wanna share?" she asks

"Yeah, I do," he replies assertively watching her lay down on her side getting comfortable.

He lays beside her, pulling her towards his chest as he clamps an arm over her waist.

She slides her lips against his neck. "I never meant for things to end up like this, Bass."

"Shhh," He shushes her his fingers tangling in her hair. "Get some sleep. It's going to be a long week."

_A.n. This was actually a much longer chapter but due to life my attention span is shot and I was barely able to get this much "edited." Please forgive the many errors. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Wagon's Ho pt. 2**

_A.N. The little-itty-bitty continuation of Chapter 2_

Yuma, AZ

It's early afternoon when they roll into Yuma and head towards the field next to the Derby tent. Charlie leaves Caroline in charge to make it appear as though they're setting up camp for their stay.

Charlie, Connor, Bass and few of the other men with them, walk a mile or so down the tracks to where the rest of her men are staying. Entering the darkened warehouse they're greeted by the sound weapons being locked and loaded.

Charlie tskes in response, "Well, if good time Charlie didn't have the blues before, she sure does now," with a hint of a pout in her voice.

Laughter rings out from the shadows as a motley assortment of men emerge from various points. The one who thinks he's in charge struts over, throwing his arm around Charlie's waist like he owns her, bending down to whisper in her ear as he looks over their new arrivals.

Connor holds out a hand, stopping his father from attacking when he hears the growl rattling in his throat.

For her part, Charlie has no choice but to lay her hand flat against his chest in what has to be an incredibly intimate scene if the look Bass is shooting in their direction is any indication.

Straightening then taking a step back, she waves Bass and Conner over, tilting her head in the other man's direction. "This is Evan. Evan this is Connor Bennet and Bass Monroe."

Evan looks them over. "Blanchard sent them?"

"Yeah."

"And he's?"

Charlie huffs. "Yeah, Evan. Enough with the twenty questions, already. Tell me something I don't know."

"If we're doing this it's gotta be tonight."

"Why, what happened?" Charlie asks instantly on alert.

"The industrious little bastards are ahead of schedule. They plan on going for a joy ride tomorrow. Troops have been flowing in steadily every day since we arrived." he informs her.

"Shit." Charlie spits out violently, beginning to pace, one hand on her hip and the other running across her mouth. "We'll have to get back and start sending people in groups almost immediately. It's going to take a while with the kids, and with more troops we're going to need a hell of a distraction."

"Got that covered, Boss." One of the older men speaks up carrying over a crate marked explosives. Bass peers in the crate and laughs clapping the man on the shoulder.

"This is perfect, Charlie," Bass tells her.

"What is all of it?" She asks not knowing what she's looking at.

"Fireworks. You remember the Fourth of July, don't you? Everyone loves fireworks. Hire some local kids to get the word out that 'The Good Time Charlie's' want to show their thanks for being welcomed into town and will be putting on a fireworks show after dark. Most of the town and the soldiers will show up to see them and we can handle those left to guard the train while their buddies are having a good time. Plus that noise will hopefully cover our noise."

She trusts his judgment and the look she gives him tells him so. "You heard the General, boys, let's get this show on the road."

They split up making their way back to camp with the fireworks and each of the men that have been here, take a group back with them, leaving in thirty minute increments until it's only the core members of her group left. She's hired some men from town who claim to have worked with fireworks to set up the show and asks to have it last as long as possible and to have as big of a grand finale as possible. She pays them handsomely.

She orders everyone to the train before the fireworks, telling them she'll meet up with them once the show starts. Bass of course argues with her till she finally gives in, leaving with them, not knowing how long it'll take before it's discovered that they're missing.

They make their way through town quickly and quietly. Once they reach the rest of their people, Bass and Evan lead a group to take out the soldiers still guarding the train as Charlie and Carolyn help everyone load up on the first box car. Along with the wood and coal car it'll be the only other car they'll take. She promised Blanchard a steam engine, not the entire freaking train. They're loaded and ready to go before the other group returns, waiting on them for the all clear before  
Bill, her train expert, fires it up.

Everyone other Bass, Charlie, Evan and Bill are positioned in different areas of the train. When the first firework explodes she nods at Bill. "Open her up and don't stop till we get to Dening, no matter what happens."

They share a look and Bill follows her orders. There's no celebration as the train pulls away from the depot heading into the night.

Bass, catching a glimpse of her face, smooth's a hand down her shoulder putting his lips near her ear. "It's a good plan, Charlie. We're gonna get these people to Texas. We're gonna get you and your little girl home to Miles."

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes, before tangling a hand in his shirt pulling him close. He wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. It's going to take eleven, long, torturous hours, if not longer, to reach the Texas border.

They make it through Marcopia just fine, the soldiers not even firing their weapons, before meeting some resistance at Benson. A few brave soldiers follow on horseback only to be shot down. Word is passed up that everyone is fine. Now they only have to make it through Lordsburg and they're home free.

Charlie passes out dry rations before taking her turn at the boiler, giving the guys a break. Bass watches from across the engine as he eats slowly. She's trying to exhaust herself, worry for the lives on this train written all over her face.

He's picked up the subtle changes in her that have occurred over the last year and a half and knows that whatever challenges she's faced, she's become stronger for them. More focused, not so gun-ho. She's dripping with sweat by the time Evan pushes her away and they're only a few miles away from Lordsburg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Out in the West Texas Town of EL Paso**

They're running full steam as they pass through the town of Lordsburg, which is made up of nothing more than Patriots, and find themselves in a full-fledged gun battle at fifty miles an hour as they travel through town.

They lose a man early on, but there's nothing they can do other than keep pushing forward, even after someone inside the boxcar is hit and it's still another four hours to safety.

An hour and a half later the man has bled out and Bass watches as Charlie's shoulders slump forward as Evan passes along the news. She makes eye contact with him and he recognizes the shuttered look she hides behind. He doesn't say anything, simply keeps her eye until she turns away to look out over the early morning desert, the sunrise heralding a new day. A day of liberation and freedom which always comes with a cost.

Their speed slows as they approach Deming, not so slow that they can be boarded but slow enough for Charlie and Evan to eyeball the track while Bass mans the boiler. They rotate every thirty minutes trying to keep fresh eyes on the line. They are so close to home, Charlie can almost taste it on the wind.

She's feeding the boiler when she hears Evan cheer. Bass holds his hand out to her from where he stands and she reaches out to take it.

There in the distance are rows and rows of soldiers flying the Texas flag, just on the other side of the border. Bass wraps a hand around her shoulder. "You did it Charlie. You got these people to safety."

The soldiers are cheering as they cross over the border into El Paso, Texas. They bring the train to a shuddering stop and its occupants begin to slowly pile out, happy to be on solid ground once again. The Major in charge approaches the engine greeting them with a salute when he sees Bass.

Charlie ignores them both when she sees Connor exiting the box car, her daughter in his arms. She runs the short distance to meet him, taking Abby, holding on to her tight as she takes in her smell and smooth's a hand over her crown before wrapping an arm around Sandra who's helped down by Connor.

Bass watches with a soft smile on his face. "I take it that's the young lady responsible for all of this?" the Major asks watching the reunion as well.

"Charlotte Matheson, niece to General Matheson." Bass explains

"Well, whoever she is, Blanchard wants her in Austin ASAP. We'll give you folks time to stretch your legs and get you fed, but we we'll be leaving as soon as possible. It's a sixteen hour train ride to Austin." He pulls out a pocket watch looking at the time. "That'll be putting us back in Austin early tomorrow morning, Sir."

Bass looks at the box car not relishing the thought of spending damn near a day locked up inside of it. "Is there anything we can do to make the folks going a bit more comfortable?"

"Not a problem, General," The Major addresses him, pointing to a few compartment cars sitting on another track. We've had people working on refurbishing those two cars over there since we've been here working on the line. We'll start getting them hooked up just as soon as we get you folks over to the mess hall."

Bass moves towards Charlie and his son, watching as the Rangers herd their group towards a nearby tent. They go through the chow line and find a seat at the rows of tables set up and are half way through their meal when the Major appears, moving to the head of the tables to address them.

Those going on to Austin will be boarding the train in an hour and those who aren't will be welcome to stay in camp for as long as they need to. The Rangers will be maintaining a presence here on the border for the foreseeable future.

There aren't as many moving on with them as Bass had expected, barely enough to fill even one of the compartment cars.

Charlie, Abby and Sandra make their way around the mess hall, saying goodbye to the family and friends they've made during their stay in New Vegas. They're given the opportunity to clean up, the women given makeshift clothing since all but the basics had been left behind in Yuma. Charlie was lucky to get both of Abby's diaper bags on the train with them.

She gives Abby a quick sponge bath while Sandra does the same for herself, changing and dressing the child before handing her over to the teenager so she can see to her own needs. The clothes are baggy but clean and once she has most of the sweat and grimed wiped off, feels considerably better.

Connor and Bass are waiting on them outside. They've claimed the car closest to the engine and have put her and the girls between them, directing the other passengers to the second car.

It's barely noon when they get underway but Abby falls asleep quickly from the gentle rocking motion. Sandra follows not long after and Charlie leaves them sleeping on the bench seats in their room and joins Bass and Connor in the lounge. They're talking quietly about what's up next for them at home and continue talking when she sits down on the same bench as Bass.

Bass stands, pulling down a blanket from above offering it to her. She curls her legs up in front of her, draping the blanket around her as she listens to them talk, the sound of their voices along with the train lull her to sleep. When she wakes, she's in her bunk and everyone has moved into the lounge. From the sunlight she guesses its late afternoon.

Sandra is next to Conner as Bass sits across from them, Abby on his lap playing with a toy as Sandra tells them stories of some of their more colorful matches.

She's leaning against the door when Bass sees her. He looks down at Abby rubbing her back gently before looking back at Charlie with a smile, tilting his head towards the seat next to him.

She moves into the space, taking Abby from Bass as the child reaches for her with a squeal, happy to see her mother. "Now Sandra, if you're going to tell the story, if you have to tell it right," Charlie says with a wink to the laughing teen as she launches into the current story from the beginning.

Bass and Conner rummage through the food at the end of the car finding enough to make a passable dinner for the five of them. The conversation and topics stay light, no one really wanting to dredge through the heavier topics that linger around the edges.

They take turns entertaining the baby as they spend the evening talking, Conner pulling out a deck of cards at one point teaching Sandra how to play Gin Rummy. Charlie keeps one eye on her throughout the evening and isn't surprised when she finally screws up the courage to ask about her mother.

Bass and Conner briefly make eye contact, something that the girl misses but Charlie picks up on in an instant. "She's good," Bass replies. "We were all involved in some craziness there for a while, but she stayed strong. She's never forgot about you," Bass assures the girl. "I know she'll be beside herself when she sees you."

Sandra smiles in relief at Bass' proclamation and turns her attention back to Conner and their game.

"Thank you," Charlie says softly as she lays Abby on the seat between them to change her. "It's been hard not knowing what was going on at home. There was only so much Blanchard could pass along without blowing my identity."

Bass nods in silent understanding as he lets Abby play with his dangling fingers. The sun sets as Bass and Charlie fall silent, sitting close as they interact with Abby, watching as Conner entertains Sandra with card games and tricks.

Charlie feeds Abby one last time and waits as the other three make up the bunks with the provided linens. Sandra, and Conner are settled in their rooms when Bass goes to check on Charlie. She's staring out the window as he approaches, running a hand through her hair. Abby is fast asleep in her arms, the child's curls gleaming in the darkness.

Charlie pushes herself up from the seat bringing herself into close contact with his chest, Abby the only thing between them as she lifts up on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. Bass responds by wrapping both hands in her hair, pulling her mouth closer to his. He kisses her gently, mindful of the child before pulling away, his lips pressed to the corner of her eye as his hands remain buried in her hair. She squeezes his forearm, before lightly dropping her hand. Leaning away from her, he ducks down to kiss Abby's forehead.

Charlie silently leaves and he hears the door to her compartment slide close.

xxxxxx

He's at that point between wake and sleep when he hears his door open and shut. Shuffling up on his elbow, he watches as she undresses, her clothes hitting the floor next to the converted bed.

Pulling on the sheet covering him, she tosses it aside and tugs on his pant legs. He lays back and unzips, lifting his hips as she tugs them down his legs, Bass pushing his boxers along with them.

She drops them next to her feet as her eyes roam over his body, a full moon giving them both plenty of visibility. His cock has been at attention since the moment she slid the door open and she crawls up on the bed headed directly for it. His breath stutters as her lips wrap around it, her mouth sinking slowly down before pulling back up, drawing a hiss out of him. She hums as she heads back down, adding fingers and hands into the equation and it's not long before he's about to cum.

Grabbing her under the arms, he pulls her roughly up his body, rolling so that she's beneath him. He hitches her leg up over his hip as he enters her, one hand clasped in hers over her head while the other reaches out to grasp her breast as he slowly moves in and out, never taking his eyes away from her. When he rotates his hips and slams forward with a grunt, her mouth falls open as her head tilts back exposing her neck to him. Letting go of her hand, he slides it down to her shoulder, his other on her hip as his mouth finds her neck, feeding off the taste of her skin. Charlie arches her back, her breasts pushing against his chest as her fingers scramble for purchase against his back, biting her lips to muffle her cries. He takes pity on her and covers her mouth with his own, capturing the noises she makes as she clings to him when she comes apart in his arms. He pulls out in time to spill himself against her belly, collapsing to the side as he catches his breath.

He dozes off as they lay there quietly, waking when she climbs off the bed to dress. He waits until she has her hand on the door. "Good night, Charlotte."

"Night Bass," she whispers shutting the door closed behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**What doesn't kill you leaves a scar.**

_a.n. hopefully another chapter today will make up up for the tiny-twosome. _

It's four a.m. when they roll into Austin and the occupants of the second car are woken and taken to the local hotel.

Bass gives orders that Charlie and the girls aren't to be woken, his look daring anyone to defy him. A Private, quaking in his boots in front of him on the platform, relays that General and Mrs. Matheson are in residence as well as Mr. and Mrs. Pittman, specifically at the President's request.

Bass curses and orders that the General and a hot breakfast be delivered to the train at seven a.m. He shoves dirty clothes and diapers at the Private before stepping back on the train, locking the doors behind him. Not bothering to take his boots off, he lies down to catch a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

Miles drags one hand through his hair as he beats on the locked train door with the other. "Hey Dickhead! Open up!" He shouts, the same poor private that had woken him earlier, standing behind him carrying a large tray of food.

Taking a deep breath, Bass opens the door letting Miles on the train, trying to formulate the words in his head that are going to explain how his best friends dead niece slash step-daughter is alive, just as Charlie opens the door to her room in nothing but panties and a tank-top, asking what the bloody hell is going on.

"Charlie?" Miles manages to choke out.

She nods with a tiny sob and Miles is across the car in a second pulling his niece into his arms, lifting her off the ground at one point, holding her to him as he cradles her head in his hand. The commotion has Connor sticking his head out of his compartment and Sandra standing in the doorway, holding Abby in her arms.

"I thought you were dead!" Bass hears Miles say brokenly into her hair.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry," Charlie whispers back trying to comfort and apologize all at once.

Her eyes meet Bass' and it's one of the few times he's ever seen her openly cry.

"Where have you been?"

"New Vegas," she replies softly before he turns on Bass.

"Did you know? Did you know she was there?"

Charlie grabs his arm pulling him back. "Miles, he didn't know. Blanchard's the only one, and he's only known for a few months.

He drags her back to him in disbelief that she's really here after all this time.

"Hey," Bass interrupts softly. "Breakfast is getting cold. Why don't you get dressed and meet us in the lounge."

"Yeah, because this is one Daddy fantasy I don't need nor want to be involved in," Connor mutters as he heads towards the food.

"Do what?" Charlie asks Bass who's suddenly become mute looking anywhere but at her and Miles, who looks like he'd happily strangle Connor where he sits eating breakfast.

"Charlie, your Mom and I got married about a year ago." Miles manages to get out while not actually looking at her.

"So she finally got what she wanted after all these years," Charlie replies looking out the window and Miles can't find the words to make this look any better in her eyes.

She turns away, shooing the girls back into their cabin, shutting the door.

Miles stands there stunned, his fist meeting the side of the train, before turning back to Bass.

"Thank you." Miles says turning to Bass. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"She means just as much to me as she does you, Miles. I wouldn't have come back without her even if it meant I didn't come back." Miles searches his old friend's eyes, as Charlie does the same from where she stands at her open door.

Bass sees them first and smiles at Sandra. "Better get in there before Connor eats it all."

The teen moves past the adults and heads to the end of the train.

"Charlie?" Miles questions as he watches her holding the babe in her arms. She moves past him till she's standing in front of Bass. "This is Abigail. My daughter."

Bass reaches out to caress the girl's head as Miles watches.

"May I?" He asks and watches as Bass tenses his now clenched hand, dropping it to his side.

Charlie hands Miles the child as Bass puts his hand lightly on her shoulder, "Let's go eat. Blanchard will want to see us soon."

Bass was right that Blanchard would want to talk to them soon. He sent an escort for them before they had even finished with breakfast. Charlie refused to leave the train though until the soldiers were able to confirm that they would be meeting with only Blanchard. Neither the Pittman's nor her Mother were present as of yet.

After cleaning up Abby and Sandra as best she can with what little she has, Charlie declares them ready to go. Miles and Bass are already out the door when Sandra calls her name. Taking one look at the girl, Charlie shoves Abby in Connors arms and is pulling the girl to her.

Signaling Connor to step down with the baby, Bass re-boards the car. They obviously mean the world to each other as Charlie holds Sandra's face promising her they'll still see each other all the time but that she's going to have to give her mom a chance.

Sandra's nodding and Charlie's trying to mop up both their faces when Bass lays his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Connor seems comfortable enough with Abby so Charlie leaves her daughter with him as she lets Sandra cling to her, Bass and Miles flanking them as they're escorted over to the capital building.

Blanchard gets up from his desk to greet them when they finally arrive. "Ms. Matheson, I'm Frank Blanchard, these must be the two young ladies I've heard so much about."

"Yes, Mr. President," Charlie addresses him, shaking the hand that he holds out.

Frank waves her off. "We're all friends here, Frank is fine."

Charlie simply nods, reaching out to take a fussy Abby from Connor as Sandra stays tucked into her side when there's a knock at the door.

Franks secretary sticks her head in the door. "The Pittman's are here."

This time Miles steps forward to take Abby who happily plays with his necklace as Connor rallies round Sandra, having become very protective of her over the last week. They had spent much of their time in the box car talking and Connor probably knows more about her and Charlie than anyone right now.

"Send them in, Carol," Frank tells the woman with a nod of his head.

As Aaron and Priscilla enter the room they both stop, Aaron looking wildly at the occupants while Priscilla has eyes for only one.

"Charlie?!" Aaron booms hurrying towards her.

Charlie braces herself for his bear-hug and he doesn't disappoint. "My God, we thought you were dead. But you're not!" he says almost angrily pulling back to look at her.

"And you? You found her?" he asks Bass who nods before finding himself engulfed in the same hug as Charlie.

Before Aaron can tackle her again, Charlie holds a hand up towards him, Bass catching his arm.

Charlie wraps her arm around Sandra shoulders and walks with her towards Priscilla who meets them in the middle of the room. Charlie caresses Sandra's cheek and kisses her forehead before stepping away, moving back towards her men. She can feel someone taking her hand pulling her towards them.

"Who?" Aaron asks looking at Charlie and the men surrounding her.

"That's Sandra," Connor answers for them.

"Priscilla's, Sandra?" He asks watching the mother and child reunion.

"Yeah, she and Charlie found each other." Connor says meeting Charlie's eyes, his own filled with a new respect for this woman in front of him.

Aaron takes a step forward only to be restrained by Charlie, who turns her back to the women. "Don't touch her. Let her approach you."

Aaron shakes his head in confusion. "I don't understand. Connor was touching her when we arrived."

Charlie purses her lips to keep her emotions in check. "That's because men Connors age couldn't afford her." She knows he's gets it when his eyes go wide behind his glasses.

Giving Charlie a nod, Aaron approaches his wife and her daughter, who turns back to the group behind her.

Charlie smiles reassuringly and nods. "He's a good man."

She watches as Sandra embraces him briefly, smiling shyly.

A few minutes later several soldiers arrive to take the small family to the hotel across the street and Charlie is suddenly exhausted.

"Do we need to do this later, Ms. Matheson?" Blanchard asks with concern.

"No, let's get this done now so I can spend time with my family."

"Excellent. I have a nanny set up in your rooms at the hotel. Would you allow one of my staff to take the child there?"

Charlie immediately shakes her head no reaching for her daughter, Bass right beside her hovering protectively, as Connor places a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take her Charlie. There's nothing I know that Dad doesn't."

"Are you sure about that?" she asks with a raised brow holding Abby tightly.

"I like kids," he says with a wink, and Charlie thinks that this man from the wrong side of the border is entirely too smart for his own good.

"Alright," she gives in kissing her daughter, watching as neither Bass nor Miles can resist touching her as she passes her off to Connor, biting her tongue to keep from weighing him down with instructions. He's standing at the door chuckling when Rachel brushes by him into the room.

The smile falls off Charlie's face as she takes several steps backwards, Connor making a beeline for the door. Bass pulls Charlie against him and Miles moves to cut Rachel off at the pass.

Blanchard sits down in his chair with a sigh.

"Hello, Rachel," Charlie says as Bass holds her steady.

Rachel's eyebrows dance as she looks at her daughter standing before her. "Hello, Rachel? We all thought you were dead and the best that you can do is, Hello Rachel?' her mother nearly screams. "Miles, Aaron, your grandfather!"

"Grandpa?" Charlie asks the worry in her voice clear.

"Gramp's is fine, Charlie." Bass answers from behind her as Rachel continues to get wound up.

Blanchard's finally had enough and slams his hand down on his desk. "Mrs. Matheson. I know that it's a tremendous shock finding out that your daughter is alive, but she was instrumental in getting a key piece of machinery away from California and the Patriots and she may have other information that is vital to Texas so I'm going to have ask you to leave or sit down and shut up while we get on with our business."

Rachel turns to leave but Charlie panics not wanting her running into Connor and Abby.

"My Mother will be perfectly happy to sit down and shut up for a change, Mr. President." Charlie says loudly in the now quiet room.

Miles raises his eyebrows with a tilt of his head before guiding a stunned Rachel over to a sofa that he can keep her pinned on if needed.

Bass and Charlie take the chairs in front of Blanchard's desk as he opens his latest report and they begin to go over it and then backtrack over the previous months. Blanchard glosses over touchier subjects, eyeing her when he does. She either elaborates or simply looks back and they move on.

Her family learns much about her time away from them but also knows there's a chunk missing and Blanchard is evidently only feeling quite so magnanimous and asks her to expounded upon how she came to be in New Vegas till the time she rescued his man.

Charlie rolls her head on her shoulders, popping her neck, causing Miles to grind his teeth to the point that everyone looks at him. He knows that's one of Charlie's tells and he know he's not going to like this and is probably going to hate himself afterwards.

"May I?" Charlie asked Blanchard pointing to liquor bottle and glasses nearby.

"You talk, I'll pour," he says eyeing her from over the top of his readers.

Being the least invested emotionally, she keeps her eyes on him the entire time knowing she would lose it if she looked at anyone else. He hands her the glass, and she takes a sip appreciating the burn.

"When we split up that day in Austin, looking for anyone we might recognize from Willoughby, I noticed Jason entering the building across the way and followed him in.

She notices that her hands are shaking when she takes a second drink. "It didn't take long to figure out that something wasn't right and when I questioned him about it, he attacked me. Someone had activated him in the short time we were separated."

"He was going to kill me. I had no choice but to shoot him." She drains the glass quietly asking for a second. "I held him in my arms as he died."

Frank watches the faces of the three other adults in the room go through a range of emotions.

"I apologize," she finally manages to rasp out. "It's all such a blur now. I just remember walking out of that building, covered in blood, beat within an inch of my life, thinking that I was done. I was done losing anyone else that I loved or cared about and started walking. That's what I'm best at."

"I ended up in New Vegas a few months later, depressed, sicker than a dog, not really caring if I lived or died." She looks over at Bass and takes a deep breath. "That's when Sandra found me behind a tent bleeding out. She took the diamonds I had on me and managed to get me to one of the local doctors. That's when I found out I was pregnant." She hears Rachel gasp in the background as two warm hands envelope hers.

"The Doc introduced me to Carolyn, who took me in and helped me negotiate a price for Sandra and it wasn't cheap. However, when word got around that anyone who visited the "China doll" ended up dead in a back alley, I was able to renegotiate the price. It took me so long to raise the money that by the time I did, it was too close to my due date to travel."

"I was at the market with the girls when I first saw Evan. The patriots were giving him a hard time and I didn't want to get involved but he reeked of Texas. By the time I was confident that Abby was old enough to make the trip home, he was back with an offer from you."

By this time, Rachel is silently crying and Miles has his face covered as his elbows rest on his knees. When she looks over at Bass, his face is blank but his eyes are seething masses of fury and hurt. They're eyes that she's seen directed at Miles dozens of times and it kills her seeing them turned towards her. Unable to keep his gaze she looks away.

There's a knock at the door causing Blanchard to look up when it opens. He excuses himself, leaving the four adults alone.

Miles finally looks up, "Charlie, did he…did Jason…while he was activated?"

"No, Miles. Not that."

When Blanchard returns, he merely steps into the room. "Generals, there's something that requires your immediate attention, if you'll come with me, please? Ladies, I have an escort here to take you across the street to the hotel."

Bass squeezes her hand getting her attention. "Have you ever heard that old saying that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies wetting her suddenly dry lips, watching varied emotions trip across his face.

"It's a bunch of bullshit. What doesn't kill you leaves a fucking scar."

He grabs her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "When I get back to the hotel you better be ready for that talk."

He feels her tremble but she straightens her back and nods. Regardless of who else is in the room, his hands grasp her cheeks as he presses his lips against hers. Their foreheads rest against each other for a moment before he's striding from the room, an unfazed Miles following behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Smiles awake you when you rise**

_Chapter title taken from "Golden Slumbers" by the Beatles off the album Abbey Road_

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_  
_Once there was a way to get back home_  
_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_  
_Smiles awake you when you rise_  
_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_  
_Once there was a way to get back home_  
_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullaby_

_a.n. I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I took a few days to read some wonderful works by other members of our Charloe Co-op to try and get my head back in the game. Hopefully this chapter will wrap things up neatly enough. I'll come back later today and catch the glaring errors I always seem to miss on the first three read-through's._

Looking at the soldiers taking her and her mother from the Capitol building to the hotel across the street, Charlie realizes that there is something very wrong about this situation. Only one, maybe two Privates at the most were needed. Instead they were surrounded by a half-dozen.

"What's going on?" she asks the soldier next to her who glances at her briefly before going back to scanning their environment. "Don't know Ma'am. We were simply told to get you and Mrs. Matheson to the hotel and to station ourselves outside."

"On whose orders?"

"The President and General's Matheson and Monroe."

Charlie glances at her Mother who has the same concerned look in her eyes.

All but one of the soldiers positions themselves along the front of the hotel. The soldier that she spoke to earlier walks them inside, directing Charlie to her room. It's on the second floor along with the rest of her family.

Charlie rolls her eyes when Rachel walks to her room with her. Pushing in the door she's surprised to find Priscilla, Sandra and Aaron who's holding Abby. "What's going on? I thought there was supposed to be a Nanny or something?"

"She wasn't here so Connor asked if we'd mind watching her while he ran across the street to find out what was going on."

Charlie smiled, brushing a kiss against Aaron's cheek, taking a squirming Abby from him.

"Did Sandra tell you how she got her name?" Charlie asked Aaron who shook his head looking quizzically at the two girls wondering why she would bring this up.

"There was this musician in New Vegas that Bass knew and on the day that Sandra came to live with me, I had taken her over to the Patriot med tent to get checked out. The guy was there singing to the patients. I was in tears by the time he finished and I asked what the name of the song was."

"And?" Aaron asked on the edge of his seat.

"Golden Slumbers."

"The Beatles." He sighs wistfully.

Charlie nods with a smile.

"Her name is Abbey Road?" He asks with a questionable sheen in his eyes.

"Well, technically it's Abigail Road, but I knew as soon as you met her you'd be calling her Abby."

Aaron chuckles with a nod as he takes off his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

"It's a beautiful name, Charlie," Rachel finally interjects. "She looks just like you did at that age, except for the curls. Did she get those from her father?"

There isn't time to answer as the door crashes open, hitting the wall so hard, the knob embeds itself in the sheet rock and Charlie finds herself looking into the crazed eyes of Tom Neville.

* * *

Tom is aware of the occupants of the room but only has eyes for Charlie. "Miss Matheson, I wish I could say what a pleasure it is to see you again."

"The feeling's mutual, Tom." Charlie replies trying to put herself between Neville and her family but he's not buying it.

"Uh, uh, uh." He says shaking a finger. "While this conversation is definitely just between you and me, we can't have anyone running off to tell your Uncle now can we? Oh wait. He's your step-daddy now too, isn't he? I can only imagine how awkward that conversation was." He smirks before waving the gun towards the bathroom. "In there," he orders.

Charlie attempts to pass Abby off to Rachel but Tom cocks his gun.

"My grandchild will be staying right where she is, thank you very much." He says shoving Rachel.

"Now Tom, she's my granddaughter as well. Surely we can work something out?"

"Well maybe if your bitch of a daughter hadn't killed my son we'd be having a different conversation right now," he snarls pushing her into the bathroom with the Pittman's, slamming the door shut behind her.

Charlie has managed to inch her way half-way across the room when he turns his attention back to her.

"I suggest you get that candy ass back over here and have a seat." Tom says pointing to the bed.

Charlie complies, sitting uneasily on the edge of the bed.

"Turn her around so that I can see her," he orders watching intently as she does.

He beams as Abby turns a gummy smile on him and he holds an unoccupied finger out to her.

Positioned as they are, there's no way Charlie can get to any of her weapons or engage him in hand to hand without risking Abby.

"I heard that you were the one that killed my boy," he says with a frown keeping his eyes on the baby.

"I'm so sorry, Tom. I wish to God that I'd had a choice but I didn't. He'd been activated." She sees the sadness creep into his eyes. "He tried to kill me,"

"Is that when this happened?" He asks nodding towards Abby.

Charlie takes a shaky breath, knowing this isn't going to end well. She kisses Abby on the forehead and prays that Bass and Miles won't let her forget her.

"Tom," she says slowly and softly, "This isn't Jason's child."

He looks at her as if she's just told him that the sky is purple and he can't understand why she would lie to him about it. He gives her that grin, the one that always forebodes bad things, before his gun meets the side of her face splitting her cheek open. Charlie cries out as she sees stars, tightening her grip on Abby, who's whimpering now at her mother's distress.

"Shhh," Neville coos at the baby. "It's alright. Your Mama just needed a lesson in how to tell the truth." He says looking over at Charlie who's glaring at him.

"What do you want, Tom?" Charlie asks her voice cracking.

"I want revenge for my boy. And I want his blood."

"How many times do I have to tell you, SHE'S NOT HIS!" Charlie shouts as the gun makes contact with her face once again, her vision blurring.

"You really don't want to make me do this the hard way," Tom says as he slowly stands.

Charlie gets to her feet as well, trying to back away from him.

"Give me my grandchild," he growls stalking towards her.

"The only way you're taking my daughter away from me is over my dead body." Charlie tells him.

Tom smiles, like she's never seen him smile before as he points the gun at her. "Happily, Miss Matheson, happily."

Charlie feels herself drop to her knees and hears Abby crying in the treacherous hold she has on her as the acrid smell of gunpowder hangs heavy in the air and Rachel screams her name from behind the bathroom door.

Her vision is going fuzzy as he leans down to take her daughter away from her. Somehow, she manages to grasp his shirt in her fist pulling him towards her, "He's going to find you and he's going to kill you," she says, her breath expelled in ragged gasps.

Tom scoffs. "Who?"

"Monroe."

She gets only a second to appreciate the look of pure terror on his face before a boot is shoved against her wound and she falls backwards to the floor, her daughter ripped from her arms.

* * *

At the sound of a gunshot the soldiers in the area go on high alert, several making their way upstairs to check on the Presidents guests. What they find is a woman lying on the floor, bleeding out with a gunshot wound to the upper chest, four people trapped in a bathroom and a missing infant.

Priscilla shoves Sandra into Aaron's arms as she begins to rip sheets to aid Rachel in trying to save Charlie's life.

The bond forged between the two strangers over a woman they both love so much is instantaneous.

They're out of the way as Bass, Miles and Connor come racing down the hall, Bass and Miles moving Charlie to the bed, assisting Rachel as they wait for a doctor to appear.

Connor, in the meantime, is getting the story of what's happened from Aaron and Sandra before racing off, knowing that Neville can't be far ahead of them.

When the doctor arrives, Miles stops Bass with a hand on his arm. "I need you to stay here, Bass. I need to know you're here with Charlie."

Bass has never been so torn in his life. Charlie is laying on the bed behind him fighting for life, while his baby girl is being held captive by a madman.

Miles stops him before he can speak. "I'm going to get your daughter back, Bass. I swear I will."

Miles shakes his head at expression on Bass face. "I knew she was yours the second I laid eyes on her. You keep my kid alive and I'll bring both of yours home to you."

Miles doesn't give Bass a chance to respond as he spins on his heel stalking from the room, a man possessed.

* * *

The room is dark when Charlie wakes, calling out for Abby. Bass is by her side in an instant soothing her. He easily lifts her, giving her a drink, before laying her down gently, jabbing her thigh with a syringe full of antibiotics and painkillers. Crawling in bed beside her as she awkwardly reaches for him, one arm strapped to her chest to restrict her movements. He prop's himself up on an elbow so that he's hovering over her as she cries.

"He took our baby, Bass. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him."

He holds her as best he can while she cries into his shoulder.

"You make it so damn hard to be mad at you, you know that?" He asks quietly next to her ear. "I was ready to read you the riot act for keeping her from me and not having the guts to tell me when you knew I had it figured out. But then you went and spilled your guts in Blanchard's office and I know how fucking hard that must have been for you and if that wasn't enough, I had to sit here and watch you nearly bleed to death because you were trying to protect our daughter."

"I never planned on keeping her from you. You have to believe that."

"I do. I do believe that, but no more running, Charlie. We do this together or not at all. Okay?" he asks pulling away to see her drug, glazed eyes.

"K," She nods as he uses his thumbs to brush away her tears. "Just find her, please, Bass.

* * *

He stays with her until she's pulled under by the painkillers and leaves Rachel with her as he can't stand being cooped up in the room no matter how large it is and paces the parking lot of the hotel, bumming smoke after smoke off the solders in front who silently indulge him, no one stupid enough to tell him no.

When the clatter of horses hooves echo off buildings from down the street, Bass is running across the parking lot.

He sees Connor first, who is leading a horse with a body draped over it. Behind him he sees another rider, he assumes is Miles, but no Abby.

When Connor sees him standing in the middle of the street he breaks out into a huge grin as he turns to say something to the man behind him. Miles coaxes his horse into a trot and as he comes closer, Bass can see that he's cradling something in his arms. Pulling up next to him, he can see that Miles looks tired. For the first time in a long time, Bass can see the age creeping up on his brother.

"Told you I'd bring them home." Miles says with a smile as he looks at the sleeping girl in his arms. "This one's just as stubborn as her mother."

Bass can't contain the tears any longer and holds out his arms, silently demanding that Miles turn his daughter over, which he does, softly smiling as his best friend is reunited with the daughter he's barely gotten to know.

Hopping off his horse, throwing the reins to Miles, Connor walks straight to his father, embracing him and his baby sister. One hand wrapped around his daughter and one around his son, Bass smiles at Connor, ruffling his hair, pulling his head down so that their foreheads touch as they watch the sleeping child between them.

"How's Charlie?" Miles asks, needing to know.

"Sleeping. Rachel, Priscilla and Sandra are taking turns sitting with her."

Miles nods in reply, the relief on his face evident. Pulling on the horses behind him, he rides on up to the front of the hotel, ordering a few of the soldiers to take the horses and to store the body until they decide what to do with it. He waits for Bass and Connor to make their way up the drive and they enter the hotel together.

* * *

"Abby?" Charlie mumbles fighting her way through the haze of pain and drugs turning her head towards the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Charlie?" she hears Bass' voice calling to her. "Charlie, wake up, Baby. There's someone here who wants to see you."

She somehow manages to pry her lids apart to see Bass sitting in a chair next to the bed with Abby on his lap. She tries to smile but it hurts her face. She reaches out her hand and the baby babbles happily, reaching for her mother.

Bass stands and gently places Abby next to her, as he hovers, making sure she doesn't hurt Charlie further. His heart is near to bursting as he watches Charlie run her free hand over their daughter looking for bumps, bruises or anything else that would indicate that Neville had injured her.

"She's fine. Doc checked her out a few hours ago." Bass tells her as he drops down to his knees next to the bed.

Charlie reaches over to run her hand down his cheek. "I always knew you'd make a good Daddy."

"A good husband, too," he says softly brushing hair away from her face as her eyes search his. "We agreed on together or not all." he reminds her, his thumb stroking her forehead as Abby squeals patting his cheek causing Bass to chuckle.

"I like the sound of that," Charlie replies sleepily as Bass kisses her gently.

"Sweet Dreams, Charlotte. I love you both so much." Bass whispers before taking Abby from the room so that her mother can rest.

"We've got lots to do before Mama is up and about, Abby.' Bass says to the child as they walk towards the stairs, past a smirking Miles. "We need to find a house near Grandma and Grandpa, he says loudly for Miles' benefit, someone needs to send for your Great-Grandpa, maybe think about getting a dog, or would you rather have a pony..."

~fin~


End file.
